1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image shake correcting device mounted in an image pickup apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image shake correcting device mitigates the effects of hand shaking in capturing images by driving a movable barrel for holding an optical member or an imaging element in two directions (the yaw direction and the pitch direction) within a plane perpendicular to the optical axis. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-134329 discloses an image shake correcting device that drives a movable barrel for holding a correction lens in two directions on a spherical surface of which the spherical center is defined by a predetermined point so as to prevent a reduction in optical performance upon movement of a correction lens.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-134329 discloses a device that movably supports a holding frame for holding a first lens with respect to a supporting frame via three spheres. In other words, the degree of freedom is three in the configuration because three points are restricted, so that the holding frame is rotatable with respect to the supporting frame not only in the yaw direction and the pitch direction but also in the direction (roll direction) about the optical axis. The holding frame is driven by two actuators which generate a driving force in the yaw direction and the pitch direction. Thus, when the holding frame rotates about the optical axis, the position of the first lens cannot be controlled with high accuracy.